


【朝耀】狐狸是液态的

by YaoDU



Category: Aphex Twin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoDU/pseuds/YaoDU





	【朝耀】狐狸是液态的

当亚瑟·柯克兰六岁的时候，他希望有一个精灵仙子能帮助自己摆脱父母掌控的厄运。在他长大之后逐渐认清现实开始摆脱此类幻想，偶尔只在怀旧中忆起。如今却不得不面对：因为眼前的王耀身后一下伸出了六条尾巴。  
亚瑟第一次遇见王耀的时候，是在自己举办的宴会上。那时他业已完成了父母的期望和自己的人生理想：振兴家族。目标完成，他找不到自己未来的几十年光阴还有什么意义，索性期盼自己死去。他不好空谈，为人务实，却天生长着一副梦想家的面孔，有一双彰显尊贵血统的狼一样的碧绿眼睛。不大说话，唇上的阴影加深了他的沉默；笑起来的时候，眼睛里总闪烁一种傲慢的光彩。而且酒量很差，酒品也堪忧。但以上的特质，都不妨碍他日复一日地大办宴席，用香槟做喷泉泳池，叫来著名管弦乐团和脱衣舞娘一同演出。每天有两百头牲畜被杀掉，流出的血把土地泡肿，土壤散发出死亡的气息。弹唱手因日夜演唱，最终竟落得个失语的地步。人们拥在一块儿，喝着杜松子酒或者其他的，激动得面红耳赤；亚瑟·柯克兰则站在阳台上，拿着一杯橘汁，望着欢腾的人群。  
他们的初见就是在这时刻：王耀被人群的欢声笑语弄得跌跌撞撞，他抬头想望见月亮却无意中撞到亚瑟望向他的目光。四目相对，王耀惊讶得瞪大了眼睛，毕竟这是他第一个真正见到的人类。  
亚瑟确信王耀是迷路到这儿的：他身上的远东服饰混在一堆晚礼服中格外扎眼，而他本人又迷瞪瞪地站在那儿，被震耳欲聋的音乐和欢笑弄得不知所措。可怜的人。亚瑟让仆人请他上来；他流露出迷路猫咪那种可怜温顺的气息。亚瑟忍不住动了心思，摆出一副迷人派头问王耀要不要去房间度过一个“可贵的夜晚”，王耀立刻就点头答应了。  
第二天，请注意，是王耀先醒。他先是打了一个哈欠，然后那六条尾巴不受控制地就蹦了出来。他还没有接受这是另一个世界的事实，自己毫不在意，而是选择一个舒舒服服的姿势把亚瑟当做人肉靠垫。这样亚瑟·柯克兰差不多整个头都埋在尾巴堆里，他先是感到空气稀薄，觉得窒息，但柯克兰家族最不缺的就是不服输的精神；他立马狠狠大吸了一口气——直到鼻子嘴巴全都进了毛。亚瑟·柯克兰，前任柯克兰汽车董事长，这才大梦初消，在剧烈咳嗽中震醒。  
他迅速按了灯，颠着肺看清了罪魁祸首是一团狐狸尾巴，而这些狐狸尾巴居然长在一个人身上。亚瑟不由愣住，小时候的愿望浮上心头。不，他心里很无奈，我说我要精灵仙女，不是一只狐狸啊。但是根本来不及想那么多，他咳得一佛升天，二佛出世。  
王耀紧张地瞧着亚瑟，先把自己的尾巴抱好了，再去好奇观察亚瑟的身体。王耀还是第一次看见没有尾巴的东西，光秃秃地看起来十分寒冷，他忍不住同情起来：不知道漫长的冬天这些生物如何度过。作为表示，王耀拍了拍亚瑟的背。奇怪，亚瑟一下好了。  
清晨已近，上帝之光微曦。客人们忍住头疼和宿醉的晕眩，相互告别之后离去。随着汽车一辆一辆离开，草坪上缀满了东倒西歪的酒杯、皱巴巴的桌布和好几滩呕吐物。仆人们弯着腰，已经在打扫了。  
房间里，酒宴的尾声还未滑过。两人对视，看着自己昨晚一夜情的情人。“咳，”最后还是亚瑟先开口，他决定不计前嫌，忽略前面那个意外，毕竟现在两人赤裸相见，十分尴尬，“你好？我该叫你什么？”“王耀。”“好的王耀，你可以叫我亚瑟·柯克兰。那么，你需要我送你回去吗？回——回到你的家？”森林什么的。亚瑟默默瞟了一眼王耀身后的尾巴，它们正在肆意地舒展，忍不住心想按照精灵的设定离开应该是自己渐渐透明消失不见才对，王耀这个应该是转基因精灵。  
王耀迷茫地看着他，也不说话，久久地沉默着。他来自另一个世界，怎么到这里的都不知道，更遑论回去呢？想到自己现在是无家可归，王耀摇摇尾巴，语带哀怨：“是你带我上这里来的呀。”“不，不，那时候我并不知道王耀先生是一位十分特殊的——”“可是是你把我带到这儿来的。”王耀突然凑近亚瑟的脸。两人靠得极近。昨天晚上他们刚做过，现在两人又没穿衣服，亚瑟不由自主的注意到王耀那两粒粉色的乳头，想到昨晚他还用手指碾过那两点，而王耀即使耳朵红了也不肯叫出来，那暖洋洋的手臂搂着他的脖子，双腿磨蹭着他的腰——不知是因为晨勃还是别的原因，亚瑟的性器一下充血挺立，而两人都注意到了这点。亚瑟条件反射向后退，王耀则向前握住了它。还没等亚瑟吸口凉气，王耀就一边上下撸动着，一边用纯洁无暇的目光看着他：“我不可以留在这里吗？”  
“……当然可以。”  
阴茎顶端被王耀包裹在掌心里，亚瑟爽得眯起了眼。但很快他发现王耀除了用手上下撸动之外再没有其他动作，便诱王耀用嘴。王耀小心翼翼地伸出舌头，舔了舔顶端，马眼里渗出的浊液也被那小舌头卷进去了。亚瑟的呼吸不禁粗重起来。但很快王耀皱起眉头来：“好难吃。”不过感觉很奇妙，在此之前他都不知道这东西是可以含的，于是再次张开嘴，温软的小舌舔弄着顶端，又尝试把阴茎吞进去，很快发觉这样累人，于是仅用舌尖戳弄着顶端的小洞，马眼里的浊液润得嘴唇一片水光。  
王耀一边用舌头舔舐着，一边抬眼看着亚瑟，见他也在瞧着自己，便一下子含了进去。快感像潮水淹没全身，亚瑟只觉得浑身酥麻，且王耀又吮又吞，有时舌头在茎身上画圈，如此往来数十下，亚瑟一挺腰，在王耀的嘴巴里射了出来。王耀一下子皱起眉头，把精液吐出来，“腥死了。”他皱着眉瞧着亚瑟，“你以后不许射我嘴巴里。”  
见王耀气鼓鼓的样子，亚瑟失笑：“那我以后加点蜂蜜好不好？”“还能加蜂蜜？”王耀瞬间好奇地瞄着那根性器。“对。”亚瑟让王耀双手握住它，这时王耀就跨坐在亚瑟腰上。王耀半信半疑地撸动阴茎时，亚瑟揉捏着那两瓣臀。见王耀浑不在意，亚瑟便相当恶劣地把一根手指插进后穴里，小穴昨晚刚被插过，进入得还算顺利。只是太突然，王耀惊叫一声，背一下绷直，被插入的感觉电流一般传过来，他被激得眼眶泛红，刚开口骂：“你混蛋！……”这时那手指动起来，话未说完尾音上扬成了一声呻吟。他搂住亚瑟的脖子，后穴被抽插着，不多时流出淫液来，打湿了手掌。亚瑟只觉得奇异，手指来回戳弄，王耀已经浑身瘫软，头靠在他的肩上；亚瑟可以听见王耀的喘气声。过了一会，王耀忍不住了，央求亚瑟插进去。于是亚瑟把手指拿出，王耀抬起腰，穴口一点一点地吞进那根性器。肿得发硬的性器贯穿软热的后穴，快感和温度攀升，穴肉绞紧，性器到了一半便再也进不去。亚瑟抬头亲着王耀的唇，又拈过乳粒揉捏。王耀被弄得情迷意乱，不觉放松，性器一下全插进来，王耀爽得直起鸡皮疙瘩，张开嘴想叫，奈何呻吟全被亚瑟的吻吞了去。  
从此，两人没事便做一处。不是沾着奶油就着阴茎一块吞了，就是蘸着芦荟胶揉捏两处臀峰。清晨第一缕阳光照在两人的肌肤上，他们睁开眼，就着朦胧睡意亲昵一番，倘若兴致一来，他们便不顾肚饿，尽情欢爱。害得仆人们把早餐一热再热，最终达成共识：中午十二点才开始做早餐。他们做爱，不分时间地点，全凭感受。有时他们半夜醒来，借着月光看清彼此之后互相爱抚，直到清晨听到不知何处传来的远航笛声筋疲力尽的两人才沉沉睡去，再在下午三四点醒来；有时亚瑟趁着那着阳光灿烂的下午，无视角落里圣徒像的冰冷眼神，和王耀一起在走廊、前厅、钢琴、挂满先祖画像的肃穆房间等地，全都留下了情爱的痕迹。  
经历了无数次情欲的高峰，他们发现欢爱的低谷有时更耐人寻味。当欲望了毕，柔情无法控制在心里泛滥，两人躺在一起休息，无事可做，王耀总会说起他原本的世界。在那个世界里冰天雪地，四季冰封，狐狸们将天地间的精气将以炼化修行，直到炼出九条尾巴，荣登仙阶，获得长生，掌管日出日落，月圆月缺。但他不喜欢修炼，对成仙更不感兴趣，可是他有一个狐仙姐姐，处处都被拿来比较，于是更觉得压力和讨厌。或许这才是他来到这个世界的原因。王耀说这话的时候透着一股厌烦的漠然；亚瑟沉默着什么话都不说，只是握紧了他的手。  
在那段时光里，什么也不用想，什么都不用做，两人似乎漂浮在虚幻的时空里，岁月流逝、信仰追求都变得毫无意义，唯有彼此才是真切的存在。在欲望达到高峰的同时，有那么一瞬间像是花瓣随水漂流，他们都抵达了孤独的彼岸。  
有一次，他们在那间挂满了先祖画像的房间准备做爱时，王耀突然惊叫了一身，然后抓着亚瑟的背不放：“那个人皱巴巴的。”亚瑟不明所以地顺着王耀的目光扭头望去，看到某幅画像上的十四祖公，被画像时已近九十，白发苍苍，满脸皱纹。  
亚瑟回过头，望着王耀，过了好久才说：“那不是皱巴巴，他只是老。”“什么是老？”王耀眨眨眼，手抚上亚瑟的脸颊，“你也会这样吗？”  
亚瑟没说话，难以言明的感受涌上心头。亚瑟这才发觉王耀对这个世界的认识贫乏到一无所知的地步：不懂珍惜，不知失去，更遑论爱与恨。毕竟所有的一切在原本的世界都可以通过法术获得。“那是当然，每个人都会老。等我老的时候这栋房子恐怕也不能住了，你得到动物园去，动物园不收你，你就只能睡垃圾堆。”  
王耀笑嘻嘻地看着亚瑟，脚伸到他的胯下，脚尖勾勒出形状：“房子不能住我也不走，我要这个能用就行。”  
“这个恐怕到时也不能用了。”  
“那我要蛋糕烤腿葡萄西瓜红烧肉！我才不走！我不去什么动物园！”  
“要求太高了。”亚瑟忍不住笑起来。  
王耀喜欢温暖。常常看着太阳发呆。他对于太阳，是很震撼的：太阳初升起，驱散黑暗，震退邪恶，天上的白云皆生光彩，仿佛绣上锦衣。海面晃荡不安，波澜涌起，阳光轻盈跃动其间，好似点点碎金；又因为千百年来多少愁苦的人，见了那辉煌灿烂，千百年的悲伤苦闷一扫而空，使人再相信头上的星野、心中的神明。六条尾巴的狐狸每每观看日出，总看得尾巴毛全炸开。其他时间的太阳，他也看看，只不过是随意望望，说不上用心。以及对于其他自然界快速的变化，如刮风、下雨，他也觉得不可思议。某天夜里狂风大作，紧接着雨点夹着风就下来了。王耀被风吼的声音惊醒，据他事后描述，是“被一股澎湃的自然精气吸引”，他钻出亚瑟的怀抱，悄悄把门打开然后在雨里肆意呼喊狂奔。而据亚瑟事后描述，他正是被某种“充斥着原始野性的狐狸呼喊”惊醒，紧接着就发现怀里空空无人。在亚瑟强制响铃唤醒所有的仆人，故作镇定地命令一个个搜查房间角落，寻找王耀的去向时，王耀已在雨里淋了十五分钟。此时他不幸地发现这个雨竟把自己的尾巴全淋塌了，没有了毛的蓬松衬托，尾巴仿佛光秃秃的棍，支着十分丑。王耀作为爱惜尾巴的狐狸，他根本无法忍受。于是王耀瞬间摆脱澎湃自然精气的吸引，赶到卫生间里拿出烘干机开始吹毛，（王耀来到这个世界第一个掌握的家具是锅灶，第二个烘干机）顺便还拿了柔顺剂和亮毛精油，丝毫没有理会还粘在自己身上的湿哒哒的衣服。此时大家已发现大门被打开，于是一窝蜂去外面搜索。要不是有个仆人恋厕，一定要到一楼厕所第三间马桶解决问题，亚瑟恐怕会把方圆三百里翻个底朝天。  
接下来的几个小时，两人经历了一次争吵，就睡到一半就爬起来到雨里狂奔这样到底算不算是神经病进行了深入的探讨。而最令亚瑟恼火的不是这个，而是王耀淋雨回来只顾着吹尾巴，衣服换也不换。但王耀表示自己本就不是这个世界的人，这个世界的病痛并不会沾上自己的身。这句话触痛了亚瑟。而他把心痛误认为软弱，于是尽力找了许多语句去伤害王耀，而王耀也说了很多伤人的话。最后两人都很痛苦，满心埋怨，被彼此弄得伤痕累累。他们发觉到自己丧失理智，都决定给对方冷静，休战调整。  
在那个无人入眠的夜里，王耀第一次一个人躺在这张天鹅绒床上，亚瑟到书房去睡。屋外的风怒吼咆哮，雨滴滑过玻璃，王耀都无心感受。他心里全是怨，觉得亚瑟小题大做，蛮不讲理，不听他解释。一恨动千恨，王耀立刻想起以前亚瑟的种种不是，和他当时碍于种种情境而不得不选择忍让的埋怨：例如亚瑟总是趁他不注意偷偷地摸他尾巴，摸了还不承认，尽管上面的毛茸茸都被压塌出好几个印子；总是喜欢在他还没有睡醒的时候干他，害得王耀睡眠质量下降等等。于是他越想越生气，脸上烧起来，身体也渐渐发烫，意识也逐渐模糊不3清；他打了三个大喷嚏。与此同时亚瑟在书房里辗转难眠，怪王耀不讲理不爱惜自己，尝试看书之后发现自己根本看不进去。他坐了一会，告诉自己是想念卧室里的天鹅绒大床，绝不是向王耀屈服，于是站起来向卧室走去。当他打开卧室的门，发现王耀面带红晕，用被子把自己裹成一团，正冷得直颤。  
尽管王耀不愿意承认，但这些表现明显都是发烧的典型症状。他浑身发烫，脑子晕乎乎的，身子绵软，做什么都没力气，又常常喊冷。见他这样虚弱难受，亚瑟又心疼又好笑，此时再争执双方的过错已没有什么意义，叫来医生之后强灌了几回药，然后让他睡觉。虽然看起来无法理解，但亚瑟觉得生了病的王耀别有风情：面色通红，挺着花骨朵一般脆弱的身子，闭着眼，虚弱得连连喘气。这幅样子不知怎么的，他从来没见过；趁着王耀睡觉，亚瑟一看再看，细细观摩，又十分谨慎，从来没被王耀逮到过。  
可惜王耀生了病，已经没力气和亚瑟进行身体上的交流。亚瑟守在他身边，时不时碰碰他的手，有时会去外面，带回几束花来。后来王耀病情好转，逐渐痊愈，闹着要出去，但亚瑟觉得他病气未消，又迫他在床上休息几天。两人百无聊赖，没什么事做，此时王耀病痛初消，亚瑟便拿来一些书念给他听，一开始念《寡妇风流史》，后来两人觉得没意思，只能看不能做，于是转换目标，念了《普希金诗集》《爱情树》。有一天，亚瑟偶然从书房抽出一本《小王子》，里面的狐狸皮毛火红，长着三角形的头，两根竖线代表眼睛，和王耀大相庭径。他心血来潮，便拿去给王耀读。当天已是黄昏，霞光透紫，落日将息，一片粉紫色的天空给日光渲染，边上燃烧起一层绚丽的金粉。亚瑟拿着书穿过走廊，地上余晖散落，影子也跟着他移动。走进门，王耀倚着个枕头，看着窗外已成黑点的飞鸟穿过阵阵涛声，赶回自己的巢穴。  
屋内有些暗了，亚瑟打开一盏灯，然后坐下。外面太阳已昏暗，黑夜初临，澄金的阳光偎着黑暗，透进屋来，亚瑟给王耀念了几页，念到小王子遇到没有臣民的国王、尽职尽责的点灯人，念到点灯人的星球每天只有一分钟，二十四小时可以看一千四百四十次日落，（“这个好，”王耀说，“我也喜欢看日落。”）念到玫瑰园和狐狸，念到狐狸在苹果树下对小王子说：  
“我的生活单调乏味。我捕杀鸡；人类又捕杀我。所有的鸡都大同小异，人类也都是大同小异的。所以，我觉得有点儿无聊。不过，如果你驯服了我，那我的生活就会阳光普照了。……”  
“你看到那边的麦田了吗？我不吃面包。麦子对我没有用。麦田不会使我产生任何回忆，这是很悲惨的呀！你有一头金色的头发，要是你驯化我，那将是多么美好啊。麦子是金色的，让我想起了你，我喜欢听麦子中间的风声……”  
正是温柔的晚霞横卧天边。光辉暗淡里他无意间抬头，看见万籁俱寂，惟有王耀琥珀色的眼眸，余晖拂过，像阳光流淌，像酒液微醺。  
他没有说话，看了又看，心里明白哪怕看过千遍万遍，但王耀只要再轻轻看他一眼，他的心就仍然为之颤栗，充满痛苦和温柔的涟漪。


End file.
